phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Diska of Braveman
: "A legendary throwing blade for the brave. Sacrifices HP for a powerful special attack." : — In-game description Diska of Braveman is among some of the more common varieties of rare slicer-type weapons in Phantasy Star Online. It is found in the very hard and ultimate difficulties by defeating certain enemies, particularly for Redria and Whitill section IDs. It can also sometimes be obtained from within zone cargo boxes. See the drop chart below for more information. Diska of Braveman can be equipped by all classes. When its special attack is used on the enemy, the weapon consumes a portion of the equipper's HP in order to launch a powerful attack onto the targets. Drop Chart Diska of Braveman is among the most common of rare items in Phantasy Star Online, although there are only 3 section IDs in Version 3 that can obtain it. In Versions 1 and 2, the slicer was a Whitill exclusive drop. Version 3 and Above Version 3+ includes the enhanced versions of the standard game that was rereleased onto the GameCube, XBox, and PC-exclusive Blue Burst. Versions 1 and 2 Versions 1 and 2 are the original Dreamcast releases of the game. There was also an original PC version that falls into this category but should not be confused with the Version 3 Blue Burst expansion pack. These versions had items with wildly different stats compared to the most recent releases, and it was because of balancing issues that some items were banned on the official online servers while they were operational. Not only were stats different, but rare item drop locations were as well. The following is Diska of Braveman's original drop chart. Related Stat-Consuming Rare Weapons Meseta Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's meseta when using a special attack. Baranzlauncher id.png|Baranz Launcher|link=Baranz Launcher Kaneitsuho id.png|Kan'ei Tsuho|link=Kan'ei Tsuho Principalsgiftparasol id.png|Principal's Gift Parasol|link=Principal's Gift Parasol Treeclippers id.png|Tree Clippers|link=Tree Clippers Vjaya id.png|Vjaya|link=Vjaya Wokofakikosshop id.png|Wok of Akiko's Shop|link=Wok of Akiko's Shop HP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max HP either when using a special attack or at a cost per cast. Dark bridge pso.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Daylightscar id.png|Daylight Scar|link=Daylight Scar Diskaofbraveman id.png|Diska of Braveman|link=Diska of Braveman Doublecannon id.png|Double Cannon|link=Double Cannon Excalibur id.png|Excalibur|link=Excalibur Gal wind pso.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Girasole.png|Girasole|link=Girasole Laconiumaxe id.png|Laconium Axe|link=Laconium Axe Lavisblade id.png|Lavis Blade|link=Lavis Blade Laviscannon_id.png|Lavis Cannon|link=Lavis Cannon Manda60vise id.png|M&A60 Vise|link=M&A60 Vise Madamsumbrella id.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Musashi id.png|Musashi|link=Musashi Agito id.png|Orotiagito|link=Orotiagito Psychowand id.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Raikiri id.png|Raikiri|link=Raikiri Soul eater id.png|Soul Banish|link=Soul Banish (Phantasy Star Online) Soul eater id.png|Soul Eater|link=Soul Eater (Phantasy Star Online) Toyhammer id.png|Toy Hammer|link=Toy Hammer Yunchang id.png|Yunchang|link=Yunchang Zanba id.png|Zanba|link=Zanba TP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max TP when using a special attack. Bamboospear id.png|Bamboo Spear|link=Bamboo Spear Bravehammer id.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Flamberge id.png|Flamberge|link=Flamberge Flowenssword id.png|Flowen's Sword (AUW 3084)|link=Flowen's Sword (AUW 3084) Galatine id.png|Galatine|link=Galatine Guardianna id.png|Guardianna|link=Guardianna (Phantasy Star Online) Madamsparasol id.png|Madam's Parasol|link=Madam's Parasol Neisclaw id.png|Nei's Claw (real)|link=Nei's Claw (Phantasy Star Online) PB Consuming These weapons steal some points from the Photon Blast gauge when using a special attack. Berdysh id.png|Berdysh|link=Berdysh Tsumikiri jsword id.png|Tsumikiri J-Sword|link=Tsumikiri J-Sword Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Diska of Braveman has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Exhaust Pso ep3 ano rifle.png|Ano Rifle*|link=Ano Rifle Pso_ep3_diska braveman.png|Diska of Braveman|link=Diska of Braveman Pso ep3 gal wind.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 gibbles.png|Gibbles|link=Gibbles Pso ep3 psycho wand.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Pso ep3 soul banish.png|Soul Banish*|link=Soul Banish (Phantasy Star Online) External Sources *GameFAQs Dreamcast *GameFAQs Episodes 1 & 2 *PSO-World *Ephinea wiki *Univers-PS (French) Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Slicers